


He's Cute

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I don't even ship this that hard, Too much fluff, first fanfiction on archive of our own
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6521518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a recent survey of how the army members thought of each other, there was one answer on Saizo’s that was quite surprising.<br/>Ryoma had written that Saizo was “irreplaceable and loyal.”<br/>Mozu had written, “Scary but kind of a bumpkin like me so we’re friends. I think.”<br/>And yet, Kamui had written, “Cute!” about her husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Cute

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fire Emblem Fates fanfiction and my first work on Archive of Our Own! So, uh, wish me luck because I'll be bombarding you guys with a bunch of FE:F fanfic from now on? Leave a comment if you want and you can find me on fanfiction.net for Hetalia fanfiction too.

On a recent survey of how the army members thought of each other, there was one answer on Saizo’s that was quite surprising.

Ryoma had written that Saizo was “irreplaceable and loyal.”

Mozu had written, “Scary but kind of a bumpkin like me so we’re friends. I think.”

And yet, Kamui had written, “Cute!” about her husband.

Saizo stared stony faced at the paper in his hands that Camilla had handed to him with a giggle. Scrawled beside the question in the sloppy handwriting of his wife was Cute! and he didn’t like it at all.

“Why did you write that I was cute?” he growled as Kamui walked into her tree house. 

He sat with his arms crossed near the window, looking understandably upset. That idiot Laslow had been daring enough to bat eyelashes and giggle mockingly at him until Saizo had knifed his shirt into a tree with a shuriken.

“Because you are,” she said simply, falling onto her bed. She was exhausted from today’s training.

Saizo didn’t let it go. “Everybody was laughing. _Everyone_.”

  
She quirked an eyebrow at him and laughed. “I’m sure not _everyone_.”

He ground his teeth. “That’s besides the point. I’m not cute.”

Kamui sat up and smiled at him lovingly. Saizo hated to admit that it made his heart race. “Oh, Saizo. Yes you are.” She got up and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing her face to his chest seeing as how he was much taller than her. “I think the way you try to hide your blush behind your mask whenever I compliment you is cute. And I think the way you kind of hesitate to hold my hand in public before gripping it tight is cute. I think everything about you is just adorable.”

“I have a reputation as a scary, half-blind ninja,” he berated her. “My wife going around and saying that I’m cute isn’t going to be helping that reputation very well.”

Kamui reached up and slowly took down his mask. It was something intimate that they’d only just begun doing recently, and even now he stiffened when his lowed face was exposed. She went on her tippy toes to plant a chaste peck on his lips and smiled adoringly up at him.

“To be honest, I really do think you’re the cutest person ever, Saizo.”

He burned as red as his hair and looked away, muttering incoherently.

Kamui hummed as she leaned into him, ear over his heart so she could hear it beat. “I love you so much.”

Saizo’s breath caught before he slowly leaned back down to plant a soft kiss on Kamui’s lips. His wife went pink with pleasure at the gesture and returned it adoringly, smiling throughout it. He gently asked for permission to enter by swiping his tongue softly against her bottom lip, and she consented eagerly. She let out heated puffs of air into the kiss, backing away slowly so they both sat on her bed.

When they parted for air, Saizo couldn’t bear to look at her in the eyes from embarrassment and just held her tightly, face borrowed in her small shoulder.

“The cutest guy ever,” Kamui said with a sigh. She leaned back and took off her armor so she was in only her leggings and dark green tunic. Wrapping her arms around Saizo again, they kissed for a few more minutes, relishing the moment of peace because they never knew when they would be able to do so again in a war zone.

Somehow or other, Kamui forced Saizo to lie down with her as she wrapped his arms around his head. The ninja hated to admit it, but there was a warmth and a love he felt when he was enveloped in her softness. Sooner than he would have liked to admit, he dozed off.

When he awoke, the moon was high in the sky. He jerked up, dazed. “Did I fall asleep?”

Kamui rubbed her eyes. “Huh?”

He buried his face in his hands. “I’ll never be able to have a full out argument with you, will I?”

“Nope!” and Kamui grabbed him by his wrist to yank him down again. “Now shut up and go to sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, leave a comment on what you thought below, and gimme another Kamui X Whoever pairing below too.


End file.
